Crónicas de un Peluquero III
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ... tontería que habla sobre el look de ciertos miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, con el único propósito de intentar arrancarle una sonrisa a alguien.
1. Gandalf

Una vez más, Jean vuelve a la carga.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien o sus beneficiarios. La autora no está interesada en lucrar con ellos (aunque cualquier "donación voluntaria" será gratamente recibida n.- ). Tampoco se pretende dar publicidad inmerecida al detergente Ace, pero es cuyo nombre se escribe más rápido.

LOS CABELLOS DE ARDA

PRIMERA PARTE: UN MAGO TERCO

Gandalf cae al abismo y le da duro al Balrog, si vieron las películas, es más o menos el inicio de "Las Dos Torres"... luego siguen peleándose en la cima, y al final Gwaihir, Señor de los Vientos, lo recoge y lo lleva a Lothlórien...

Que el viento bajo las alas te sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina se despidió Gandalf de Gwaihir. Mientras el águila se alejaba, murmuró. Ese endemoniado pajarraco siempre anda haciendo piruetas innecesarias...

Caminó hasta llegar al flet donde moraban la Dama Galadriel y Celeborn (si no conocen al tipo, no me extrañaría -...), quienes lo recibieron con amables palabras de regocijo y sabiduría...

�¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE EL BALROG TE HABÍA DEJADO COMO POLLO ROSTIZADO? o0 exclamó la Dama Galadriel. Celeborn no dijo nada.

A mi también me alegra verte, Oh, Dama de Lorien dijo Gandalf, pensando: "¿CÓMO ES QUE A LA MALDITA BRUJA NO LE PASA NADA?", o algo parecido y "¿quién es ese tipo, me parece conocido, pero no recuerdo donde lo he visto..."

Ahora veo, Mithrandir, que en efecto te dejó rostizado... antes de decir nada más, deberías ir a que te atiendan... empezó Galadriel

No, gracias, aparte del pelo y la ropa chamuscados, no estoy herido. La gracia de los Valar me protege.

Celeborn seguía sin decir nada.

Precisamente me refiero a eso. Te ves fatídico, no pegas con la decoración. aclaró la Señora de los Galadhrim

... ¿puedo decir algo? dijo Celeborn por fin.

¿Sigues aquí? se sorprendieron todos los presentes.

Curioso, pensé que habías partido a los puertos hace 105 años divagó Galadriel. Vale, di lo que tengas que decir.

eeeh... ¿qué tal si Mithrandir va con Jean St. Jacques?

Sois un Señor de pocas palabras, más cuando hablas derrochas sabiduría dijo Gandalf con una reverencia. Mi Señora, sugiero que le dé un aumento de sueldo a este sirviente.

...yo soy su esposo, por si nadie lo recuerda replicó Celeborn, algo dolido, con justa razón.

¿Oyeron algo? preguntó Galadriel.

Sí, un mensaje de Manwë. Ordena que me llevéis ante aquel llamado Jean St. Jacques. respondió Gandalf, convencido de que decía la verdad.

Qué buena idea¿como no lo pensé antes? n-n

... ni siquiera lo pensó esta vez murmuró Celeborn tras un suspiro.

Sobra decir que nadie le hizo caso n-n, y llevaron a Gandalf Con Jean.

Aiya, Jean saludó Galadriel. Espero que puedas hacer algo por este esperpento, pseudo-Maia, engreído, senil, chiflado, roba-créditos y querido amigo mío, Mithrandir entre los Elfos, Gandalf en el norte, Ólorin en el lejano occidente que ya nadie recuerda, cuervo de la tempestad en los reinos mortales, y cualquier otro nombre que la autora recuerde.

¿De qué hablas? preguntó Gandalf, contrariado. YO soy el autor de este fic.

YO estoy escribiendo este fic, no cabe duda que eres un roba-créditos le reclamé al ilusionista pirotécnico de cuarta.

No te preocupes, que dejaré al señor como si tuviera 15 primaveras intervino Jean, antes de que hubiera derramamiento de sangre. Por aquí, caballero...

Galadriel se va, pensando en un tal Celeborn que conoció en su juventud y del que no ha sabido nada desde hace más de una edad n-nU...

Bueno comenzó Jean, poniéndole el delantal ese que te ponen los peluqueros, antes que nada¿quiere que le pinte todo el cabello de negro, o lo regresamos al gris?

No sé, he querido cambiar de color varias veces, pero nunca he podido decidir entre el blanco y el negro. Si escojo el blanco, probablemente me percuda y vuelva a ser gris muy pronto... y si escojo el negro, seré el "cuervo de la tempestad" en todos lados...mi inteligencia e intuición me dicen que escoja el blanco, dado que así puedo empezar en las partidas de ajedrez, y darle en la torre a Saruman... sí, que sea el blanco.

Vale, vale accedió Jean, sacando un kilo de Ace. Primero habría que lavarle el pelo... cuénteme¿de donde viene?

He errado por sendas de las que nada diré

... ¿y cuántos años tiene?

Eso no se le pregunta a uno de los Maiar!

... ¿y-?

¿No he vencido a la llama y a la sombra para contestar las indiscreciones de un estilista, por muy bueno que sea!

Bueno, ya está... por favor, voltéese y remoje la barba en la espuma...

Evidentemente, Gandalf no puede hablar, so pena de darle una probada a la espuma, así que Jean fue a la "trastienda", por llamarle de algún modo, a buscar una túnica acorde al nuevo título del mago (lógicamente, ya no se puede llamar "Mithrandir"...) No encontró nada, salvo un vestido de su madre, al que rápidamente hizo unos ajustes para transformarlo en la túnica que creo que ya todos conocemos... Regresó con Gandalf, que trataba inútilmente de fumar en su pipa, de hecho más parecía que estaba haciendo burbujas, por lo que Jean le enjuagó la barba (NOTA: ya le había enjuagado el pelo)...

Estoooo... ¿también corto el pelo, o la barba o algo así? preguntó Jean.

Sí. Empareja el cabello, pero NO TOQUES LA BARBA...

0-0 Señor, sí, señor!

Y si puedes hacer algo para evitar que se me venga todo a la cara...

Claro n-nU... ¿algo más?

Una alaciada permanente de una vez. (n/A: y su nieve, de limón con coco y frambuesa de Kuwait)

Después de atender las exigencias de su cliente roba-créditos, le dio el vesti...digo, túnica, y le indicó el camino al baño... 3 minutos después de eso, el proceso digestivo de Jean anunció su término (traducción: tenía que "sacar el miedo"), así que tocó la puerta...

Estoo... señor...¿cree que va a tardar mucho?

Huum, sois muy apresurado...

Huuum, esa es mi ..."frase" intervino Fangorn... un nombre muy corto para algo que significa tanto...y que ha estado aquí desde el principio del fic

...¿cómo puedes saberlo si es mi fic? preguntó Gandalf

HEEEEY, este es MI fic, por segunda vez! volví a reclamar.

Invariablemente, yo creé Ëa replicó Mithrandir, impertérrito.

Ese fui yo le informó Eru Ilúvatar desde lo alto

pero yo escribí El Señor de los Anillos! exclamó Gandalf.

¿Porqué creé un personaje así...? se preguntó el Maestro Tolkien en voz alta, con voz de ultratumba.

Pero... pero... balbució Gandalf.

Estooo... sin importar qué haya hecho o no... ¿tardará mucho?

Probablemente. ¿No sabes lo difícil que es ponerse y quitarse una túnica?

Por favooor apúreseeeee...

Vale, pero tengo que estar inspirado: "un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía...

5 minutos después, Jean volvió a tocar la puerta

¿Qué no entiendes que NO PUEDES PASAR?

10 minutos después, Gandalf salió por fin

Entrad, insensato

Ni qué decir tuvo, Jean entró más rápido de lo que dices "ese fui yo" a un mago terco ... Claro que, como no tenía ya nada más que pedirle, y como su "inteligencia e intuición" le dijo que lo requerían en algún lugar de Arda, se apresuró a regresar a Lorien, sin pagar la más mínima cantidad, ni decir gracias ni adiós; y claro que en Lorien hizo lo mismo, comió bastante, se bebió todo el vino que pudo y agarró una buena dotación de tabaco, sobra decir que todos estaban alegres de que se fueran; él aconsejó que para la otra compraran cosecha del 1400, y le aconsejaron no volver hasta dentro de dos eras.

Y así, una vez más, Jean atendió a otro sujeto que dejó su corte de caja en números rojos. 


	2. Legolas

SEGUNDA PARTE: ELFOS, ELFOS, ELFOS

(256 años, siete meses y veinte días antes del Concilio de Rivendel, se dió una comunicación vía palantir entre dos tipos que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro, de hecho uno de ellos ni siquiera tenía porque tener un palantir. Bueno, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos podría tener un palantir, pero en la Tierra Media no existían los "felétonos", así que manejaremos que usaron los palantiri, entre otras cosas porque no quiero que sea a gritos ni telepáticamente. Ya basta de esta sarta de estupideces, y comencemos de una vez)

Jean: (estaba meditando sobre la duración indefinida de ciertos crustáceos artrópodos del orden de los decápodos, cuando). . . . . . 00, el palantir... sí, bueno?Quien..."habla?  
Legolas: Soy Legolas Hojaverde, hijo de Thranduil Jean: aaah... que se te ofrece?  
Legolas: De acuerdo con los cálculos astronómicos de nuestros sabios, la fisiología y el estudio socio-económico del Bosque Negro, además de las predicciones de Mandos, he llegado a la conclusión de que en 256 años, siete meses y doce días a partir de hoy necesitaré un corte de pelo Jean: oO ok, entonces porque llamaste?  
Legolas: para hacer una cita Jean: oO con tanta anticipación?  
Legolas: confío en que el recuerdo permanecerá sin mancha y no se te borrará del corazón Jean: eeh? Bueno, vale. Entonces será dentro de 256 años, siete meses y doce días?  
Legolas: ajá Jean: ok, entonces hasta "luego"  
Legolas: namárië

Bueno, ya se acabó la bella plática palantirica. Estúpida, lo se, pero no tengo tanta imaginación ahorita... 256 años, siete meses y ningún día después de eso, Thranduil mandó a su hijo al afamado concilio de Rivendel, porque estaba hasta el copete de oír los chismes de lavadero entre Gandalf y Elrond. Había oído algo de un anillo, y supuso que sería el de la boda de Arwen, por eso decidió ni molestarse en ir. Les habían mandado que cuidaran a Gollum (probablemente para que fuera el padrino de arras...), y el muy desagradecido se había escapado... En resumen, por exceso de flojera y un pelín de pena (por lo de gollum, obviamente) mandó a su primogénito. El primo de Genarito hizo una soberana pataleta, pero al tío de Genarito le valió un soberano rábano. Genarito intervino para que dejaran de discutir, y todos decidieron reunir las tres piezas de la Trifuerza para detener a las malvadas chicas superpoderosas en su intento de controlar Matrix con la flauta del flautista de Hamelin (válgame la rebuznancia del pleonasmo)... bueno, en realidad no paso nada de eso, pero no se de cual me fume hoy. La neta no se porque pongo todas estas tonterías en las crónicas de un peluquero, si el peluquero no hace mas que una mínima aparición. Este capítulo se trato simple y llanamente del porque Legolas no fue a la cita preparada con anticipación, de ahí que en la guerra del anillo tuviera esa melena. Fin. Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que Thranduil se enteró de la anteriormente mencionada cita, y trató de agandallársela, pero se le sebó, porque el joven Hojaverde (tiene como dos mil años, y le digo joven oO) la canceló en cuanto se enteró de que se iba a los chismes de lavadero. Se chutó todo el bello rollo del concilio, rollo que todos conocemos, dijo lo que tenía que decir, le dijeron lo que le tenían que decir, y acabó siendo (horror de horrores) amigo de un enano. Sabemos que eso de elfo-enano es una aberración, porque son especies conflictivas entre sí. Y ya, sospecho que a nadie le interesa lo que estoy escribiendo. Prometo sinceramente tratar de que el capítulo siguiente salga mejor... aunque no aseguro nada. La inspiración para este fic no ha venido... y creo que si sigo como sigo nunca vendrá. Ahora sí, fin. 


	3. Hobbits

bueeeno... la "idea" ya llego, pero eso no garantiza que esto salga bien... en fin...

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien o sus beneficiarios. La autora no está interesada en lucrar con ellos (aunque cualquier "donación voluntaria" será gratamente recibida n ).

EL ATAQUE MEDIANO

8:00 a.m. ... Jean St. Jacques ha abierto su local, y se dispone a esperar a sus clientes...

Jean: n-n he abierto mi local y me dispongo a esperar a mis clientes

8:15 a.m. ... no ha llegado nadie

Jean: n.nU no ha llegado nadie

8:30 a.m. ... se escucha un rítimico pero lento ruido de cascos a lo lejos

Jean: n-n se escucha un rítmico pero...

BASTA! DEJA DE REPETIR TODO LO QUE DIGO!

Jean: n.nU vale... dejaré de repetir todo lo que digas.

��... en fin... poco después, a eso de las 8:33, llegan cuatro Hobbits montados en unos ponys, o como se escriba...

Jean: n-n bienvenidos Sam: (entrando en actitud de guardaespaldas) espere, Señor Frodo! (inspecciona el lugar con una mirada inquisitiva) �� ... bien... entre... no, espere! (mira a Jean) quien rayos es usted y que quiere con el Sr. Frodo!  
Jean: o.oU ah... esto... Jean St. Jacques, para serv.  
Sam: �� confiesa! eres un sirviente de Sauron, verdad?  
Jean: o.oU no.  
Sam: ��.  
Jean: o.oUUUU .  
Sam: �� ... -.- bien. Entre, Señor Frodo Frodo: (que ya estaba dentro) u-uU gracias, Sam... Aiya Jean: o.oU aiya Merry y Pippin: (que también ya estaban adentro) Hola!  
Jean: n-n hola! En qué puedo ayudarlos?  
Sam: �� sigo sin confiar del todo en él, Señor Frodo Frodo: u-uU calma, Sam... quisiera cambiar de peinado... el que traigo lo usa toda la Comarca Jean: n-n bien! ha venido al sitio indicado.  
Sam: �� insisto, Sr. Frodo, este sujeto.  
Frodo: SAM, POR EL AMOR DE LOS VALAR, CÁLMATE!  
Sam¡-¡ esta bien, Sr. Frodo, si eso es lo que quiere.  
Jean: n-n bien... (Ayuda a Frodo a subir a la silla... Sam lo esta fulminando con la mirada) n-nU cómo que le gustaria?  
Frodo: estoooo... quisiera algo fuerte, pero sutil, alegre, pero no extravagante, original, pero no extraño, algo maduro, pero juvenil... (mientras Frodo habla, Jean va haciendo toda clase de acomodos en su cabello)  
-  
Pippin: (viendo el aparador donde están todos los frascos de productos) que crees que sea esto, Merry?  
Merry: no se, pero huele bien Pippin: sera alguna clase de miel?  
Merry: que tal si lo pruebas?  
Pippin: n.n buena idea!  
-  
Frodo: ... algo audaz pero calmado, innovador pero no estrafalario, irreverente pero respetuoso de las normas de la sociedad.  
Jean: n.nU Sam: �� -  
Merry: y bien?  
Pippin: ... psshbosbetnbncomgul (Traducción: pues no sabe tan bien como huele)  
Merry: o.O PIPPIN! NO TE MUERAS!  
-  
Frodo: y también... o.O que pasa, Merry?  
Jean: o.O tiene rabia!  
Sam: �� esto es brujería de ese tipo! (se lanza sobre Jean)  
Jean: o.O (lo esquiva) OYE! YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESO!  
Sam: �� MIENTE!  
-  
Pippin: prquetntolbrto? (Traducción: por que tanto alboroto)  
Merry¡-¡ aguanta, Pippin, aguanta!  
Frodo: PIPPIN! ME ESCUCHAS!  
Pippin: shfi (Traducción: si)  
Frodo: oh, no... creo que un maleficio de Sauron lo ha atrapado.  
Sam: �� le dije que no confiaramos en este sujeto!  
Jean: o.oU yo... yo no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando Sam: �� MIENTE!  
Jean: o.oU a menos que.  
Sam: �� ASI QUE PRETENDE AMENAZARNOS!  
Jean: o.oUU no, pero... (va hacia el aparador y ve una botella de champú, que estaba llena, ahora esta vacía) ... no me digan que bebio esto.  
Pippin: shhtabn,nossldremos (Traducción: esta bien, no se lo diremos)  
Merry: pueees... la verdad si.  
Jean: bueno, no es tan grave Sam: �� habia planeado envenenar al Sr. Frodo, pero como vio que no iba a lograrlo decidio envenenar al sr. Pippin, verdad! lo supe todo este tiempo! se ve que es malvado hasta la médula! es peor que Sauron!  
Frodo: �� oh, ya cállate! (lo golpea con una botella de Spray)  
Sam: x.X Frodo: n.n paz al fin. SOY LIBRE, LIBREEEEEE!  
Jean: venga, joven (toma a Pippin por el hombro y lo lleva cerca de esa cosa donde los peluqueros lavan el pelo) abra la boca (le apunta con la regadera esa con la que los peluqueros lavan el pelo en la cosa esa y abre la llave)

Y asi, Pippin se salvo del intoxicamiento... esta vez. Frodo regreso a la silla donde se peluquea a la gente, y siguio dictando sus instrucciones a tontas y locas, mientras Merry y Pippin seguían explorando el local.

Pippin: (señalando la rasuradora eléctrica) que crees que sea eso?  
Merry: ni idea... pero no lo toques!  
Pippin: oh, vamos! que puede pasar?  
Merry: NO TOQUES ESO, PEREGRIN TUCK!  
Pippin: ... me recuerdas al viejo Gandalf Merry: n-n en lo sabio y poderoso?  
Pippin: no, en lo viejo y gruñón Merry: �� Pippin: te ASEGURO que esta vez no va a pasar nada malo. Sólo estoy viendo. (toma la rasuradora eléctrica y la observa desde diferentes ángulos)  
Merry: y bien?  
-  
Frodo: ... y más vale que me guste. (Tiene el pelo exactamente igual)  
Jean: n-nU (pensando: bueno... a ver que dice) (le pone un espejo atras para que el Sr. Frodo observe el resultado)  
Frodo: . . . . . . . . . . Jean: n.nU y bien?  
Frodo: n-n perfecto! -  
Pippin: ...a juzgar por la forma de este aparato, deduzco que es un recipiente que contiene algo, probablemente es un cono para helado con tapadera, y sospecho que ejerciendo presión sobre esta pequeña protuberancia de aqui puede abrirse (presiona el botón de la máquina de afeitar y ésta, evidentemente, se enciende)  
Merry: ... pues no se abre Pippin: ... ya va, seguramente tiene escarcha en alguno de los mecanismos... tal vez con un ligero golpecito se desatasque... Merry: eso espero, por nuestro bien Pippin: ... ya, tengo una idea! usare la cabeza del buen Sam como objeto de las percusiones, asi si se sale el helado podremos ocultarlo poniéndole el sombrero Merry: ...al parecer beberte esa cosa te ha hecho más inteligente. Como cuando crecimos con los brebajes de los Ents Pippin: ... no, los brebajes de los Ents sabían infinitamente mejor. Bien, voy a intentar hacer lo que te dije (le quita el sombrero a Sam y, con la máquina aun encendida, le da un golpecito... cortando buena parte del cabello de Sam)  
Merry y Pippin: o.o ... n.nU ups Pippin: debe ser un mecanismo de defensa para evitar que alguien se robe el helado Merry: (poniéndole el sombrero a Sam) espero que no lo note... pero, entonces como se puede sacar el helado?  
Pippin: ni idea... tal vez con magia.  
Merry: bien, yo no se nada de magia, asi que creo que no podremos comer ese helado Pippin: en fin... para la otra -  
Frodo: ya nos vamos! despierten a Sam... o mejor, déjenlo aqui Jean: o.o no, por todos los cielos, NO!  
Frodo: esta bien... solo porque me caes bien y se lo que es soportar a Sam... (se acerca a Sam y lo zarandea... un poco brutalmente) SAM! DESPIERTA! Es hora de irnos Sam: (despertando) yo... lo siento, Sr. Frodo! no debi quedarme dormido!  
Frodo: no importa, Sam Pippin: n.n hasta luego, señor St. Jacques!  
Merry: n.n gracias por todo Frodo: n-n nos vemos después Sam: �� ... adiós Jean: n-n adieu!

EPILOGO: Cuando Sam se percato de que le faltaba un buen pedazo de pelo, debio regresar para una emparejada. No lo hizo, sin embargo, y confio en Merry y Pippin para ayudarlo en esta penosa situación, por lo que fue el primer ser de la Tierra Media en usar rastas.

bueno... no quedo tan bien, pero tampoco tan mal... creo que con eso basta... n-n ya quiero desentenderme de este fic... aunque todavia me falta algo para Aragorn... nah, que se quede todo zarrapastroso. no me importa.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un loco en sentido contrario! Bytes! 


	4. Aragorn

... bah, ya ni me acordaba de este fic! Pero el deber es el deber. Hay que darle un justo fin a esta Saga del Peluquero. Trataré de que este capítulo, al menos, valga la pena, no como los otros cinco. Pero si no es así... perdón

Aclarado lo anterior, reitero que no me puedo comparar al maestro Tolkien, y ni siquiera sé como me atrevo a usar sus personajes. Me gustaría saber que puedo ser perdonada por tal sacrilegio, pero sé que es imposible.

TODO SEA POR EL TRONO

Elrond: ... y, sobre todo, antes de permitirte que te cases con Arwen Undómiel, Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo, debo pedirte que te arregles ese pelo, Aragorn.

Aragorn: ...

Elrond: ô-ó ¿Aragorn¿Estás bien?

Aragorn: ...

Elrond: o.o ¿Me escuchas? Aragorn! ARAGOOOORN! Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, hijo de...

Dos horas después

Elrond: ... hijo de Eärendir! RESPONDE!

Aragorn: ...

Elrond: ... -.-U entonces supongo que no te quieres casar con Arwen. Bien, mejor para mí. (se vuelve para irse)

Aragorn: ... primero me pediste que esperara que ella me diera el favor de su corazón

(Elrond se detuvo)

Aragorn: ... luego me exigiste que fuera Rey de Gondor y Arnor

(Elrond se volvió a verlo)

Aragorn: ... para éso, claro, tuve que aceptar la misión suicida de "La Compañía" para destruir el anillo. Y ahora...

Elrond: ô.ó ...

Aragorn: (aprieta los puños) y ahora...

Elrond: ô.oU ...

Aragorn: XO y ahora me pides que cambie mi cabello¿no te parece demasiado?

Elrond: ... XO claro que no¿pretendes que deje que mi hija, Arwen Undómiel, se case con un mortal zarrapastroso como tú?

Aragorn: XO pues tú también eres descendiente de mortales!

Elrond: XO no es lo mismo! yo sí me baño, no como otros!

Aragorn: ... bien

Elrond: bien!

Aragorn: BIEN!

Aragorn se va, dando un portazo. Vagabundea un rato por la Tierra Media, y entonces siente La Llamada.

Pues Galadriel, ya se sabe, adora fastidiar a Elrond.

Aragorn: (entrando) ¿me llamó, Dama Galadriel?

Galadriel: (sonriendo entre enigmática y maquiavélicamente) así es, Aragorn. He sentido tu dolor, y es mi deseo ayudarte.

Aragorn: (pensando: es más bruja de lo que parece) ¿qué puede hacer, Dama Galadriel?

Galadriel: (pensando: con que el muy maldito duda de mí¿eh? habrá que hacer que pague por eso.) No, Aragorn, la cuestión es ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

Aragorn: (pensando: u.uU otra misión suicida) ¿No he demostrado que haré lo que haga falta?

Galadriel: (con la misma sonrisa y pensando: ja! ingenuo) Justo lo que pensé que responderías. Escucha, hijo de (pensando: -CENSURADO- ) Arathorn, esto es lo que harás: cabalgarás hacia el Sol hasta la hora doceava, entonces seguirás al águila que cruzará frente a ti, en cuanto dejes de verla bajarás del caballo y caminarás de espaldas a la Luna, cuya luz te revelará el sitio donde encontrarás eso que tanto anhelas.

Aragorn: (pensando: ... pues ni tanto...) Gracias, Dama Galadriel (hace una reverencia y se va)

Galadriel, en cuanto Aragorn estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, empezó a reírse malvadamente. Y así habría seguido por largo tiempo, de no ser porque le dio un acceso de tos, y luego hipo. Cuando se curó de todos esos males, sintió la garganta rasposa, y la voz se le destempló. En resumen: no pudo reír malvadamente por un par de semanas.

Mientras, Aragorn siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra... sólo que no sabía a partir de cuando se medía la hora doceava, ningún águila se cruzó en su camino, y había luna nueva. Vagó por un largo tiempo, casi dos minutos, y encontró un local con una barra tricolor (sí, esos tubitos blancos, azules y rojos que tienen en las peluquerías).

Desde afuera, vio a un individuo leyendo un periódico, aparentemente sin nada mejor que hacer. Entró, y sonó una campana. El sonido lo asustó, se volvió hacia la puerta, desenvainó la espada y dio un salto hacia atrás... y metió un pie en el afortunadamente vacío bote de basura, trastabilló y tropezó con la silla para peluquear, para finalmente acabar con las piernas sobre la silla (el pie derecho con el bote en alto), la cabeza sobre el suelo y el brazo con el arma extendido, después de demostrar su inutilidad en esta situación.

Jean: (por encima del periódico)... ô-o vaya manera de entrar.

Aragorn se levantó, e intentó ponerse en guardia, pues temía que Jean St. Jacques, quien se encontraba frente a él, fuera un perverso esbirro de Sauron (n/a: ... para mí que sí lo es, si todo el que lo ve piensa eso...)

Jean: u-uU ¿se le ofrece algo?

Aragorn: Habla¿quién eres?

Jean: n-n Jean St. Jacques, para servir a usted.

Aragorn: ��...

Jean: n.nU...

Aragorn: ... pues servir, servir, lo que se dice servir, no creo.

Aragorn se levantó, sacó el pie del bote, trató de recuperar su escasa dignidad y ya se iba, sin percatarse de que Jean estaba viendo al periódico y a él alternadamente, asombrado.

Jean: o.o tú eres Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur?

Aragorn: �� sí¿por?

Jean: o0o guau! el Rey de Gondor en una peluquería!

Aragorn: ô.o ¿esto es una peluquería?

Jean St. Jacques se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso al Jefe de los Dunédain no le parecían pruebas concluyentes los productos, los artefactos, la silla, el tubito tricolor y el letrero de "Peluquería" en la entrada?

Jean: ... sí.

Aragorn: n-n qué bien!

Lo demás, es historia (y secreto profesional). Expertos aseguran que lo único que hizo fue planchar y poner cosméticos. Gente más lógica está convencida de sólo fue cuestión de hacer que se bañara. Hay otros que opinan que Jean St. Jacques es un Maia, quizá más poderoso que Gandalf y Sauron juntos, y tiene una gran capacidad de hacer milagros.

El lector queda en libertad de elegir la tesis que le parezca más conveniente, y defenderla hasta la muerte si es necesario de los imbéciles que crean otra cosa. En lo particular, este intento de autora se reserva su opinión y dejará (por fin) de narrar las hazañas de este Genial Artista del Cabello, pues las más trascendentales han sido narradas en la Trilogía del Peluquero, si bien su obra ha sido infinitamente más grande (El lector se sorprendería de conocer el número exacto de famosos que Jean ha convertido en lo que son)

Así pues,

"Éstas han sido las azañas de El Peluquero,  
y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción."

Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal para que les vaya mejor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza; cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día, porque si no lo hacen les salen caries y se les inflaman las encías, y si lo hacen con más frecuencia debilitan el esmalte dental; y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque dicho ser revive al contacto de dicho elemento y se pone a nadar en su (de ustedes) cavidad estomacal, lo que genera graves, torturantes retortijones! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina! Hasta otra! Bytes! 


End file.
